


2022-The Best Year

by ElltheNerd



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2022 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Cat Valdes - Freeform, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElltheNerd/pseuds/ElltheNerd
Summary: This is the year 2022 also known as the best year on Dan and Phil's life, a wedding proposal, a video that says it all and a wedding♡This is series of 3 oneshots♡





	1. 2022-Proposal

It's a cold January's day in London but Dan's and Phil's apartment has a nice and warm atmosphere.

Today it's January the 30th of 2022 ,Phil 36th birthday and a very special day for both Phil and Dan.

It's 11am and Dan is already awake, he wants every single thing to be perfect today because today it's the day, today it's the day he'll ask of Phil to be his husband.

As they always do, he's waiting for Phil to wake up to say breakfast together.

And while he is waiting, he is scrolling through his social media to download some photos and make a dinner reservation in Phil's favorite restaurant.

He is now scrolling through the phan2022 tag on tumblr only to see hundreds of fanart of them kissing, hugging or as a married couple and that filled his heart with joy , he can't hold his smile back.

"Good morning Dan..." said Phil and robed his eyes because he was still a bit sleepy, he was wearing his emoji pyjama pants and a plain blue t-shirt. His hair was messy and he was wearing his glasses

"Goodmorning sleepy-head" said Dan and kissed Phil softly on the lips "and happy birthday!" 

"Aw thank you so much" said Phil and kissed him back "how come and you waited for me?"

"We eat together everyday why would something be different today, huh?" Said Dan and handed Phil an empty bowl and a bottle of milk, he picked a box of cereal and they both sat on the kitchen table and they started eating

"So are you going to go to the family tomorrow? Asked Dan and looked up to Phil

"I think so, I have bought 2 train tickets but I-*sigh* yeah I'm gonna visit them tomorrow, and I'm gonna be back in 2 days" said Phil and finished his cereal

Dan looked a bit confused, what did Phil was about to say? But he decided not to say anything "Oh okay so today we're going out together, I've made a reservation at 9pm and we're going to the mall" said Dan

"Oh really? You made a reservation because it's my birthday? That's so sweet!"

"Yep I did and is it though? You made a reservation 2 weeks ago because it was our 5th anniversary"

"Just let me thank you for something for once in your life! For god's sake it will not hurt you" said Phil and both of them started laughing

"Okay then...you're welcome! See?"

"Do you have anything planned except of the dinner and the walk in the afternoon?" Asked Phil

"Nope"

"Nice let's find something to do then"

"Good idea" said Dan

They first started doing the house chores and around 2pm they ate lunch then they watched 4 episodes of a new Netflix series and around 5pm they wore casual clothes and went for a walk around London.

They were having fun,they bought bubble tea, looked for some new clothes , candles and decoration for their apartment

It was 7:30pm

"So I've been thinking of what to buy you for your birthday and I thought that a books series would be nice ,because I know how much you love reading so...I've bought you an adventure horror book series" said Dan and with Phil they went to the bookstore that had the books that Dan was talking about and they bought them.

"Thanks Dan..." said Phil and kissed Dan on the cheek

"Okay let's go home to leave the stuff we bought and change to more formal clothes and go for our dinner?"

"Yeah sure"

So they returned to their apartment, left the bags with the decorations, change to their black suits and headed to the restaurant.

"Okay Phil we're here right on time" Said Dan and smiled

"First time for everything, huh?" Replied Phil and they both laughed 

"Yeah Phil, really funny but let's go inside now" 

"Okay" 

They went inside and a waitress sat them to their table and took their order, the first dish came and they started talking about lot's of things

They ate the second dish and now they were waiting for the dessert.

"So you know, it's 2022 right?" Said Phil

"Yeah..?"

"Don't you think that our fan are going crazy or something right now?" Asked Phil and smiled

"I don't know...maybe...Okay yes they are, it's Chris's fault anyway" said Dan and laughed softly

"Ι guess it is" 

Dan started looking around ,it was obvious that he was nervous about something

"Dan...?"

"Yeah?"

"You know....we've come so far together right?"

"Yeah...." said Dan almost in tears because of what Phil said

"Aww Dan come on please don't cry....I didn't say something that weird"

"No it's not weird, it's just so cute, I still don't know why you didn't leave back in 2012...I was so stupid back then, I don't even know why I was so bothered...a-and I'm so sorry"  
Said Dan and he couldn't hold his tears back 

"Dan...Dan look at me I'm here with you right now, right? So nothing matters everything is in the past and it will remain in the past! Our friendship was stronger than the year " that shall not be named" and now our relationship is stronger than stupid things we did literally a decade ago"

"Okay Phil congrats now I'm going to cry even more"

"No..."

"Okay....I'm sorry about that" said Dan and wiped his tears

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I think so..."said Dan and looked right into Phil's eyes

Phil smiled warmly and Dan smiled back. Dan stood up and went to stand beside Phil, he kneeled down, with a small navy blue box on his hand , he cleared his throat and opened the small box to reveal a silver engagement ring inside

"Oh my god..." said Phil and covered his mouth because he couldn't believe it

"Philip Michael Lester, will you do me the biggest favour of my life and be my husband?"

"D-Dan" said Phil with a trembling voice "of c-course! Daniel Howell this should not be a question, you are my life!" Said Phil and hugged Dan and Dan hugged him back.

Phil started crying silently out of pure happiness 

"Phil? Are you...crying?"

"Of course and I'm crying ,this is the best day of my life" said Phil and hugged Dan tighter than before

"Oh really? Because mine will be our wedding"

"Stop it you know what I mean!" Said Phil and stopped hugging Dan because some people were watching

Dan sat down again and put the ring on Phil's finger, their dessert came and they started eating it

"Thanks...." said Dan 

"For what??"asked Phil confused

"You said yes..."

"Of course I did...I'm going to say it one more time,Daniel James Howell you are my life...there was not a chance I would have said no" said Phil and smiled at Dan

They finished their dinner and headed back home, they were laying on bed

"You know that we're gonna have to tell them, right?" Said Phil became the big spoon

"To who?"

"You're family, my family and the fans..." 

"Yep"

"So I was wondering if you want to come with me tomorrow, when in a week we'll go to your family and then we'll tell our fans" 

"I know but small step at a time" said Dan " and yes I'm coming with you and you're coming with me but our fans have to wait"

"Haha I know I'm just saying" 

They kissed one more time and fell asleep


	2. 2022-The Video

It's the 30th of March ,exactly two month ago Dan proposed to Phil...two month ago they revealed to their families that they were getting married and everyone was extremely happy for them.

It's around 11am and Dan with Phil are just sitting on their couch, cuddling and watching some of their old "Phil is not in fire" videos.

"when was that? 2016? Oh my god , is it so weird that I enjoy watching those videos so much?" Asked Dan and laughed because of the things that they were doing on the video

"I don't know? Maybe? I mean it's our videos, but it's not weird because it's one of our collabs, that everyone is waiting for every year, I guess it's kinda weird..? Because of all the "phan proof" everyone found on those videos even though, they weren't any?"

"That makes no sense, but whatever" 

"Oh god! You wanna do a collab? I mean it's been five years and two months it would be extremely fun in my opinion...."

"I don't know...sure? To be honest it's kinda funny 'playing' with them only if theres a nice surprise afterwards"

"Okay so what are we going to tweet?"asked Phil and grabbed his phone while Dan was already typing the post 

 

" Doing a collab with Phil ♡^^" and he hit Tweet

 

"Collabing with Dan, a new video will be up in some days. Big Surprise...not hyping it though :P" typed Phil and he hit Tweet

.

"Okay let's go set they camera and the microphone...it's gonna be fun,right?" said Phil and they both entered  Phil's old room

"We don't have a script though" said Dan 

"We don't need a script nor notes for this, it's going to be an actual vlog...and besides that I'm going to edit it so who cares?" said Phil and set the camera and the microphone "Okay Dan in 3...2...1..."

 

*4 days later*

"Okay Dan it's ready...In 1 minute it will be up"

"Okay...Okay they are going to freak out, like literally they were freaking out with the Tweets 4 days ago ,they were going insane especially on Tumblr and YouTube"

"Okay whatever I'm uploading it" said Phil and the video went up and 4 seconds later the Twitter post with the link to the video was up as well

"Okay let's see then" said Dan and opened his phone "now let's go relax for a bit on our lounge because in 20 minutes our notifications are going to explode" Dan said and smiled 

 

The Video  
Title:A Big Surprise

"Hey guys" said phil

"Hi..." said Dan nervously but with a smile one face

"So As you all can see I'm here ,joined with Dan" said Phil and looked at him

"Phil you're going to name the video 'a big surprise' right?" Asked dan " yeah of course you're going to name it that" answered his own question 

"anyway this is a kind of story time"

"Actually it is a story" said Dan and laughed softly

"well this goes back, well most of you wanted this from way back, hmmm what was it Dan? I don't remember"

"2009 and Phil you're not good at acting when you are struggling to not tell the truth"

"Oh god, fine...Dan and I-" Dan interrupted him by jumping in in front of him

"Phil and I are...are you sure you're ready guys? Cover your mouths because some of you are going to scream...*cough* the crazy phannies *cough*, Okay...." said Dan and looked at Phil once again 

"WE ARE GETTING MARRIED" they said together and they both raised their hands to reveal two silver engagement rings.

"and now our fans are dying congrats Phil, for wanting to record this video" Said Dan and laughed with that classic iconic laugh of his

"Okay guys let us explain before any of you die..."

"No just no,don't say that again Phil"said Dan and both of them started laughing 

"Okay so , the 14th of January was our 5th...yeah 5th anniversary as a couple"

"And I remember that it was then, when Phil was like 'okay that's it I'm gonna post about it everywhere and you can stop me Dan' but I did" said Dan and started laughing like a villain

"And on my birthday 2 weeks later we went to my favourite non fast-food restaurant and Dan was really nervous" said Phil and looked at Dan with a comforting smile

"Yeah, what did you except?"

"Oh god nothing! It was the best day of my life"

"Yeah Phil started saying the sweetest things he could think of to make me cry...and he succeeded, but I proposed to him and then he started crying so I got him back" said Dan and smiled while Phil had an expression like 'Yeah like it was my fault?'

"Dan it's not a competition" 

"Yeah I know...anyway should we remake the proposal or is the video too cheesy by now?"

"Ιt is but we will remake the proposal anyway" said Phil and started laughing 

The video faids to black, cheesy romantic music starts playing , the video starts to focus ,Dan and Phil are no longer in Phil's room but they're in their house's haul, they are wearing their black suits 

Once the camera is focused one hundred percent Dan kneels down and opens an empty navy blue box

\- Philip Michael Lester, will you do me the biggest favour of my life and be my husband? 

-of course! Daniel Howell this should not be a question, you are my life.

Video faids to black and when it focuses again Dan and Phil are back at the room sitting in the bed

"So that was the video, hope you liked it guys and see you on the next video!"said Phil

"BYE" They said together and as the video was faiding to black they smiled and kissed on the lips  
.  
.

All of their social media were exploding with millions of comments and posts

"Okay that's a bit too much" said Phil

"And you are talking about our fans! They make the 'too much'out of everything, and now we are talking about 'THE PHAN WEDDING' of course and they are going to talk about it for atleast 3 months"

"Are they going to freak out even more if we'll say that we're getting married in October?" 

"Is that even a question Philly? Of course,they are crazy!"

"True.."said Phil and they both started replying to fans on YouTube, Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter


	3. 2022-The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The oneshot is unedited so please do mind any typos^^ thanks ❤

After the video confirmed Dan  
and Phil's relationship that made lot's of fans lose their minds, Dan and Phil continued to do their liveshows every week and they continued to upload videos on their channels.

In their first 2 liveshows after the video was uploaded they even started answering some funny questions their fans had about their relationship, but without replying to the too personal ones.

Four months later in one of Phil's lives they announced their wedding date in October the 19th 

Today the day has finally come , in 40 minutes the ceremony will begin and everything is exactly as they planned it , everyone that got an invitation for their wedding  will be able to go and as the wedding is starting in 40 minutes the guests are starting to gather, everyone is so happy, well almost everyone...

The building that the wedding was taking place had three floors, in the first floor it was where the events were hosted  was going to be and the other two floors were rooms for the guests and the family and the decorator for each occasion 

Phil and Dan were in separated rooms for two days  because they both wanted to see each other in the ceremony for the first time after they were settled in the building.

Dan was almost ready but he was kinda nervous that he would forget his vows , but when he was  half way reading them for the 15th time he decided that he would say everything his heart would tell him to say at the moment.

Phil on the other side was stressing about almost everything when  someone knocked on his door

"Phil...can I come in" a soft woman's voice asked

"Yeah, sure" Phil said and Cat entered the room and closed the door behind her

"So I was in Dan's room 5 minutes ago ,it was like I wasn't even there because, he had a small breakdown and then got over it really fast on his own, but how are you doing?"

"You know, same old same old , PJ was here 10 minutes ago and I told him that I'm freaked out  today and yesterday and the day before yesterday and this last week in general"said Phil and started to pick up ties and bowties to try on nervously

"That's not something normal, are you sure you're okay?  
Why are you so stressed out?"

"Um...I don't know maybe because in less than an hour I'll be married to Dan...and ugh there so many things in my head..." said Phil and threw the things on the side of his bed and he sat in a chair without things in it on the one corner of the room

"Oh Phil, come on now, why are you like that? Don't you love Dan?" Said Cat and sat on her knees so she could see Phil's eyes

"Yes but...."

"And Dan loves you ,right?" 

"Yes he does but..."

"There is no 'but' in the conversation, you two are one of the most powerful couples I've ever met and the fact that you two go literally two decades back is something incredible and unique"said Cat and looked at Phil 

"Okay that was sweet, but what if something happens, what if I mess up my vows, what if I mess up in general and what-"Cat interrupted him sharply by 'ssssshhh'-ing him and then said 

"Phil listen to me, many people have started as friends, become bestfriends , a couple and then broke up and never saw one another. So what if you need up your vows? You can say whatever comes to your head about Dan, how would you mess up so badly in you wedding day? And if you in fact do you'll have a funny story to tell your children if you ever adopt any and to New friends ,so it's not a big deal"  

Phil looked at Cat who was still sitting on her knees, and now had her hand on Phil's and she was looking at him with a calming smile

"Cat...that is amazing, thank you do much for being here..."

"Phil you asked me to be here and you make me your maid of honor,I have to thank you" said Cat and stood up and pulled  Phil's hand "now start to get ready the wedding is in 25 minutes and if you need me or PJ just call us or something" said Cat and get phone rang

"Okay..." said Phil and Cat opened the door "thanks, that helped" said Phil and Cat smiled

"You're welcome "said Cat and smiled once again before leaving Phil alone to get ready and then she picked up the phone 

"Yep, I'm coming PJ, just a minute I have to find the stairs,this building is big" she said and turned to a corner and found the stairs and went to the first floor to find PJ standing at the entrance

"Hey.."said Cat

"You know they have a lift, right?" Asked PJ while they made their way out of the building 

"I know it now"she replied and they laughed 

"Okay anyway, you won't believe it but Dan had a breakdown when I went to see how he was doing" said PJ

"Really? Phil did too"

"Okay there too are ment for one another, I cannot explain it otherwise"

"I know right? But anyway I tried to help Phil he was thinking that he might mess everything up and that Dan would feel embarrassed or something" said Cat and headed to where the wedding was going to be

"Really? Dan was freaking out about his vows ,he decided that they were too cheesy and I was like..chill just relax and if you don't want you can say whatever comes to your mind"

"Okay they are inside eachother's minds and he gave the same advice" said Cat and looked at her phone

"In 5 minutes the ceremony will start...are you ready?"

"Oh come on , everyone here seems ready for the wedding except of the two that are supposed to get married"

"I don't blame them though,imagine how stressed they must feel" said PJ and he went to stand at his places, on Dan's side

"I guess you're right"said Cat , powered off her phone and went to stand on her place, where Phil would stand

The ceremony took place , outside of the place that they have rented, and it was decorated with pastel pink roses, the chairs were covered with a pastel pink cloth.

These minutes pasted really fast till the time came and Dan was the first one that walked down the aisle , he was wearing a black suit and a small flower pin in one side, with his father holding his hand and then sat on the first sheets with the rest family while Dan was waiting 

"Are you okay Dan?" 

"Yeah totally" 

Less than a minute later Phil made his entrance,  he was wearing a similar suit and his father walked him down the aisle 

"Hey" said Dan

"Hi.." answered Phil

"Thank you all for been here today, they say that the perfect marriage must contain just a little bit of magic, we are all gathered here today to join to amazing people at the end of a jurney and a start of another one, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of two amazing men" the preech said "Philip Lester do you take Daniel Howell to be your husband?"

"I do" 

"Would you please place this ring on Daniel's finger" he asked and Phil took the ring and placed it on Dan's finger 

"Daniel Howell do you take Philip Lester to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Would you please place this ring on Phil's finger? " he asked and Dan did

"By the privilege I have , I now can pronounce you spouses for life, you may now kiss your husband"

Dan and Phil held hands and kissed softly on the lips,everyone cheered up and one by one congratulated them.

Shortly after most of the guests went inside for the wedding table 

"So...you're married now, huh?" Asked PJ

"Yes they are and they'll become one of those married couple that do everything together " said Cat with an ironic tone in her voice and they all started laughing 

"Yes we are and no we're not going to be like that" said Phil 

"Let's go inside then? Every one is waiting"said Dan

"I think we should" said Phil and all your entered the room , first Pj and Cat and then Dan and Phil

The time was flying when the time came and everyone made a toast about Dan and/or Phil ,after some time it was their time to say something to each-other

"Phil, There are lot's of things I want to tell you and I really don't know from where to start, well I guess I have to start with a simple 'Thanks', Thanks for giving me those editing tips back then, Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Thanks for sticking with me for so long, I have joked about this a million times, but I'm not joking when I'm saying that my first true best friend that I knew I could trust everything at was Phil, I'm not joking when I'm saying that I was kind of miserable from 5 to 20, I've made some of the best memories of my life with Phil that I will never forget, Phil I guess what I want to say is that I'm just thankful that I got so lucky to get a friend,partner and now husband as supportive as  you because you are a literal ray of sunshine in my life" said Dan and everyone started cheering 

"Dan, that was one of the nicest things you've evet said and it was the sweetest thing, well I'm not going with words...I'm probably going to mess up but there is my turn...when I look back at how we met and when I remember what that Phil was thinking is pretty weird because I remember being extremely scared or maybe I was happy?Because I would meet someone that I met from the internet...*sigh* I remember our apartment back in Manchester , the year 2012 or the worst year as our fans say and we agree, it was really the worst year of our friendship, but the fact that we stayed together showed how strong we were as friends, then the time pasted and we went to London and rent an apartement, so many memories especially the weird noises we where hearing while recording video from the paper thin walls,yep that's the only thing I can remember from the apartment without watching any of our videos and the memories we made on the current apartment So far and those that we will make, thank you for sticking with me through everything and let's start another journey together" Phil finished his sentence and sat down 

"That was too cheesy huh?" Asked Phil 

"A little bit but it was so nice and sweet and honest" said Dan and kissed Phil 

"I love you Dan" 

"I love you too Phil".

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter  
>  Hope you liked it, I know that it has some typos, and mistakes....and I'm sorry.  
>  Anyway if you like it let me know by leaving a comment


End file.
